Copy-and-paste functionality may be provided by various software products such as word processor applications that allow text and other objects to be copied from one document to another. In the software products, options may be provided for processing an object, e.g., the paragraph style of selected text may be ignored, while the text may be transferred to a target document. Thus, the paragraph style of the target document may be applied to the pasted text. In such an example, the ignored information is information outside the content of the text.